fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queens Revenge and A Death In The Family
Chapter 10 The Queens Revenge and A Death In The Family Henry walked back to the central hall of the church. In one row of seats were Timothy and Logan and a few monks. There were guards all around the place. Henry stopped at the foot of set of steps. At the top sat a hooded figure. "Who are you?" The figure removed her hood. "Helena" Henry said. Helena stood looking at Henry. She saw the book in Henry's hand. "Give me that book now." She motioned to the guard and he yanked the book out of his hand and gave it to the Queen. "Ah a book about how to defeat me." Henry looked at her with a dark look on his face. "I know you sent your guards to kidnap my wife in the Royal Gardens." "Well I had to, She is my dealmaker." Then she smiled. "What do you mean by dealmaker?" She motioned to a person standing in the shadows and said "Come." and out walked Elise. "Elise." Henry said as he looked at her. "I'll make you a deal Hero, your brother in exchange for your wife. Is it a deal?" Henry looked at Logan and then at his wife "No I wont." "Yes you will." Logan said. Henry was about to protest but Logan was already standing beside the Queen. "Now what was it your brother said? You have the power over life and death." The Hero just stood there and then suddenly Theresa was standing in front of him. Time had frozen. "Hello Hero you now have a hard choice to make but before you do let me show you something. Take my hand." Henry took her hand and soon the world changed. They were now standing near Hero Hill. There was also two other people. The elder of the two began to speak. "The heroic blood that covers the walls of your house will flow out onto this hilltop." He pointed his gun at the person in the center and just as he pulled the trigger a dog jumped into the path of the bullet. "Pitiful creature, weak, misguided. The last time I shot you it tore my heart out. You were just a child but then again so was I." And with that a gunshot could be heard and the world changed. They were now standing in a room of white light. There were two people in it, Theresa and Sparrow. "You have three choices Hero Sacrifice: Bring back all those that died during the construction of the Spire. Love: Bring back your family including your sister and beloved dog. Wealth: More money than you could ever have." Henry watched as his father made his choice. "I choose Sacrifice." The last word echoed as the world changed and he was now standing back in the church. "Your father made a hard choice so should you." and with that she was gone. "Well Hero choose." Henry looked at Logan. "I'm sorry Logan, I choose Elise." Logan looked at me and smiled. "You made the right choice brother. I would have done the same." "Oh this is a touching moment but a deal is a deal let the girl go." Elise ran towards Henry and hugged him. Henry was so wrapped up in the moment he didn't feel the blade pierce his skin. He pulled back and saw Elise holding the dagger with a smile on her face. As she stood there red smoke began to surround her. "HENRY." The Hero had no time to react. Elise had turned into Skorm. Timothy got to his feet and walked towards church doors. "Where do you think your going?" The Queen's voice boomed as Henry fell to his knees and Skorm stood beside his Queen. "I'm going nowhere." Timothy said as hair started to grow all over his face and a muzzle grew. He let out a howl and soon balverines smashed through the doors and the three monks transformed. Logan used the distraction to give Henry a health potion. "Thanks Logan." Henry said as the Balverines attacked Helena's guards. "You help the Balverines and I'll call for help." Timothy had killed two guards. "Timothy how do I call the guards?" Timothy looked at him. "Ring the central bell." Henry nodded and made his way to the tower. In the center was a piece of rope surrounded by five other ropes. Henry pulled the central one and the bell chimed. He hoped it would work. As he let go of the rope, he was hit by a Force Push spell that pushed him out of the door and into the church yard. The guards had arrived. "Help those in the church. I'll handle him." and Skorm emerged from the doorway. "So Hero it comes down to this. You may have drank a health potion but that blade was doused into poison that no potion can cure. A poison from the Void. It will slowly kill you." Henry looked at Skorm and fired a Blades spell at him but Skorm was fast enough to dodge it. Skorm grabbed the Hero and threw him back into the church. Timothy and Logan were fighting the Queen. Most of Timothy and Helena's guards were dead. Henry sent a Fireball straight at the Queen. It hit her right in the chest and she fell backwards. He also turned and released a powerful Force Push spell, causing the tower to fall onto Skorm. "You're now disarmed bitch." Henry turned to see that Timothy had turned back in human form. "Oh no, What will I do? Oh that's right, Shock." and as she held her hand up sparks shot out at Timothy and he fell to the ground. She stood up. "STOP." she screamed. "Hero I'll give you the cure if you let me and Skorm go." Henry looked at the rubble of the tower and back at Logan. "Ok I'll let you go. Logan give her back her sword." Logan reluctently handed her the sword. "Thank you Logan." she said and just as Logan turned to face Henry and Timothy the Queen held her sword up and before he could warn Logan she plunged it into his chest. He fell to the floor, his eyes still open. "The blind seer did say I would get my revenge." And with that she vanished along with Skorm who had clawed his way out of the rubble. "Logan." Henry said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Henry there is nothing you can do." Timothy said "I want a carriage ready to depart from here straight to Oakfield Docks please." The guards saluted. "Logan's body is in the storage hold. Henry I will stay with you." Henry just stared out to sea. Timothy walked away. "Captain dock us in Bowerstone Old Quarter. I don't think the King wants to take his brother's body through that filth." "Of course my Lord. Set sail for the City of Bowerstone." Timothy looked at Henry and then headed to the deck below. Henry looked out at the horizon. "I will find you and kill you and your little demon pet as well." Henry said to himself before walking away from the side of the boat. He then followed Timothy down to the deck below.